I'd Lie
by sluayza
Summary: I found unfair the fact that the only thing people asked me about Percy was that "do you love him?" question. I could tell you everything about him. But they only wanted to know that answer. The answer I always lied... Palex/Lolena.


_**Disclaimer:**__ I don't own anything. But I hope Selena Gomez owns Logan Lerman someday. Lol._

_

* * *

_

**I'D LIE  
**

"Max, get the hell out of the bathroom right now!" I yelled, while knocking the door furiously. "Or is it that you want me to kick you out the hard way?"

"I'm coming!" was my brother's response.

I snorted and waited impatiently outside the bathroom. Justin passed right by me and gave me a mocking look.

"You know what they say, little sister... The early bird gets the worm," he said. I glared at him and, just when I was about to reply, Max came out from the bathroom and totally caught our attention.

Justin and I looked at him in disbelief.

"What?" Max said, kind of annoyed.

"Did you shower today?" Justin asked, as surprised as I was.

"And you... combed your hair?"

Max crossed his arms over her chest and gave us an offended look.

"What if I did? People make themselves clean and tidy."

"Yes, _people _do. You don't," I said. My shock was so intense I forgot about the whole bathroom argue thing. Max had always been a mess, a dirty mess. He was the least clean person I knew. And that was definitely something.

Justin, who had been scanning our brother with suspicious eyes, finally speak.

"Oh, now I get it!" he said, triumphantly. "You are trying to impress this girl you've been crushing on... I don't remember her name."

"Nancy?" I let out, surprisingly. I turned around to look at Max. "Seriously? You woke up earlier just because you wanted to impress a girl?"

"And what if I did?" he repeated.

Justin and I couldn't believe it. Max wasn't even denying it.

"Are we done with this stupid talk?" he said, annoyed. Justin shrugged and went downstairs. "Here you have the holy bathroom. Try to put some make up on to not scare Percy off."

_Oh, he just did not._

"GO AWAY!" I shrieked, losing all my temper.

Max startled and ran away with a terrified expression. And there was my little brother, the one I did recognize.

I entered the bathroom and, while I was starting my routine, I thought about Percy, as always.

Who was Percy? Well, just this incredibly hot, awesome, loyal, perfect guy I called one of my closest friends. We knew each other since sixth grade, but it was the last year I started to realize that he wasn't just my friend. Percy didn't know it, of course. And it wasn't in my plans on telling him anytime soon.

Typical cliché story. Agh. I hated that.

Nobody knew about it. Not even my best friend Harper. People used to suspect something but when they asked me, I just lied, saying there was no way I could possibly like Percy more than a friend.

Thank God I was a great liar.

While I was walking to the school, very concentrated on my thoughts, I heard a honk. I stopped my way abruptly at the acknowledgement of that sound and turned around. There, in his gray, shiny car, was _him_, looking at me with that amazing smile.

I returned the gesture and went to the car.

"I think you could really use a ride, Russo." he grinned.

I diverted my eyes to the sky to realize it was about to rain. I smiled.

"Are you offering me a ride or just showing off your car?"

Percy chuckled.

"Get in, Lex."

I bit the bottom of my lips at that nickname, but tried to ignore the revolution in my stomach. I got in the car and sighed, feeling extremely comfortable because of the warmth in there.

"So... what were you thinking about?" Percy asked, starting the engine. I stared at him, confused. "You seemed very... thoughtful."

"Oh," was all I said. I couldn't tell him the truth, of course not. "Nothing important. Just... things."

Percy raised one of his eyebrows and looked at me for just a second; then, turned his gaze to the road. The rest of the ride was pleasant and funny, just talking about random things or telling jokes. We had this chemistry and complicity... I loved being around him, even if we were just friends.

He was parking his car when, suddenly, he asked something I wasn't expecting.

"How was your date?"

I didn't respond immediately.

"Um... it was... great." I replied. I didn't want to go into details because it wasn't really _that_ great. Jacob Black was, though. He was very funny and charming, but he... well, he wasn't _him_. "What about yours?" I asked, just for politeness, because I really didn't want to know.

"Boring," he sighed, keeping the keys in his pocket. "She wasn't as I pictured her."

I stayed silent, trying not to seem too happy. But the truth was that I couldn't be more content with life at the moment.

"Well, you'll find someone someday."

Percy laughed and I just couldn't apart my eyes from him. His piercing blue eyes were shining in a beautiful way, just like when the sun illuminated the ocean. And his dark brown hair, almost black, was messy as always, and his smile was simply perfect.

_He_ was perfect.

I sighed in a hopelessly way that made me hate my own self. Could I get more pathetic?

We were still sitting inside the car, even though we should have already been in the school.

"Since when you are optimistic?" he asked, amused. I took a few moments to answer, too busy counting the colors in his eyes.

Finally, I shrugged. He grinned as he ran his fingers through his hair.

"I will never fall in love, Alex."

That kind of surprised me. Not the mention the rush of disappointmen that I was feeling. However, I let out a laugh.

A fake one, of course. Did I mention I was a great actress too?

"And since when you are such a pessimist?"

Percy smiled again. Why couldn't he just stop doing that? He was killing me... and I was going to die happily.

"I am not a pessimist. I just know I can't."

I frowned, extremely confused. "What the hell are you—"

"I love this song," he cut me off, turning up the volume of the stereo. That random comment distracted me. "It's one of my favorites."

I hid a smile. If he only knew that _I_ knew all his favorite songs...

* * *

"Hi, Alex," smiled Harper, enthusiastically. I rolled my eyes at her too-original outfit, as I sat by her side on the table. She really was one of a kind. "I saw you and Percy talking this morning in his car."

"And so what? We always talked, Harper," I replied, apparently very concentrated on my lunch. "We are friends."

Harper gave me an intense look, scanning my expression, as if she was trying to find something. It seemed to be she didn't find it. She sighed.

"When are you going to accept it, Alex? You love him."

_And here we go again,_ I thought to myself. I was getting tired of that routine.

"How many times do I have to tell you, Harper, that Percy and I are just friends? I don't like him like that. And he doesn't like me either."

"Who doesn't like you?" a voice asked. We turned around to find Annabeth, smiling at us. Her long hair and her gray eyes, standing out the best of her. She sat beside me. "Everyone in the school likes you. You are Alex Russo."

I rolled my eyes at her. "Look who's talking."

Annabeth was the most beautiful _and_ popular girl in the school; not to mention the smartest too. Of course, you couldn't expect less from someone who has Percy as brother.

"Whatever. Who doesn't like you?"

"Percy. Harper's obsessed with our nonexistent relationship as more than friends."

I thought she was going to laugh, but she just stared at me with her big eyes. My smile froze.

"Why are you looking at me like that?"

"Do you love him?"

"What?" I let out, shocked. Annabeth was the only person who had never asked me about Percy and now there she was, looking at me as if she knew everything I felt for her brother.

"Just answer the question, Alex. Do you love Percy?"

I reminded myself that Annabeth was just asking, not wanting to confirm something she already knew, even though she actually seemed to know the truth. I needed to relax, because... well, she really didn't know it...

_Or so I hope_, I thought.

I found unfair the fact that the only thing people asked me about Percy was that "do you love him?" question. I could tell you everything about him: his favorite movies, his favorite songs, how he liked to spend the weekends, when his birthday was. I could tell you that he liked to argue, that his sister was beautiful, that he had his father's eyes. I could even tell you every detail of his face without even looking at him.

But people only wanted to know _that_ answer. The answer I always lied.

"I don't love Percy. Not in that way. He's one of my closest friends and that's all," I finally said, determined.

Harper was fuming at my denial. Annabeth just looked at me in a thoughtful way. I just pretended not to notice them and continued with my lunch.

* * *

Annabeth and I waited for Percy at the entrance of the school, while we talked about homecoming. I was going to their house just to hang out with her, hoping that Percy would want to join us too.

He reached us minutes later, but something was different. Annabeth noticed it as well.

"What's wrong?" she asked her brother, slightly worried, at that _I-hate-the-world-today_ look he had on his face

"Nothing," he murmured, not even glancing at me. He sounded irritated. "I just wanna go home."

And, without another word, he made his way towards his car. Annabeth sat in the passanger seat and I went at the back.

"Watch how you close the door, Alex," Percy said, glaring at me. "The fact that you destroyed _your_ car doesn't mean the rest of us want the same thing."

I froze in my place and looked at him in shock. What the hell was wrong with him? In normal circumstances, I would have yelled at him, but right then I was just too surprised. He'd never treated me that way.

"Percy! She didn't do anything!" Annabeth argued.

"Shut up, Annabeth. This is _my_ car and I'm talking to Alex, not to you. If you can't respect that, well... have a nice walk."

Annabeth frowned and opened the door of the car, even though we were already moving.

"What the hell!" Percy freaked, hitting the brakes.

"You said that if I didn't respect that, I would have to walk. Well, that's what I'm doing. I don't see why we have to deal with your petulance."

Percy gave her a dirty look while she was getting out. I just stayed in my place, looking at him with confusion.

"Percy, what—"

"Just get out, Alex."

It shouldn't have affected me that much, but it did. His cold tone hurt. And the fact that he wasn't even giving me a look, made everything worse.

All I could do was stepped out of the car. Annabeth was fuming.

"What a jerk!" she exclaimed, glaring at the car which was gone as soon as I had stepped out. "What the hell is wrong with him?"

"I don't know," I said, frowning with worry.

When we arrived at the Jackson's, Percy's car was already parked in front of the house. I doubted in enter there, but then I remembered that I was Alex Russo. And Alex Russo was rude, obnoxious and cynic. I used to give a damn about what people think.

And right then, I gave a damn about what Percy Jackson could think about me hanging out in his own house.

As soon as I crossed the door, the noise of hard rock rumbled in my ears.

Okay, if before I was worried, after hearing Percy showing his guitar skills, I was definetly worried _sick_.

One of the things I knew about Percy that no one else did was that he played guitar, but he wouldn't let anyone know it. And there he was, rocking as if he was in some stadium surrounded by thousands of people.

"I need to talk to him," I told Annabeth, forgetting the fact that I was mad at him. "There is something seriously wrong here."

She just stared at me with her gray eyes, again with that knowing look. Then, she simply nodded.

I went upstairs to his bedroom. The door was closed and I didn't even bother in knocking because I was sure he wouldn't hear it with all the noise.

I just stood there, below the door frame, watching him while he played furiously. But something in his expression made me frowned. He seemed to be overloaded of feelings, as if he was about to explode at any moment from now on.

"Percy?" I said, softly. However, my voice didn't sound as weak as I thought it would.

My _friend _lifted his marvelous eyes and I was surprised that he had heard me, considering that the amplifier was at its top.

"What are you doing here?" he snapped, suddenly stopping with his _concert_. He frowned. "I want to be alone."

"Well, then we have a problem here, because I want to be with you right now."

He fixed his eyes with mine and I was sure something inside him happened, because the cold feeling was gone. He wasn't on his guard anymore.

Percy sighed.

"Just go, Alex."

"No until you tell me what's wrong."

He stayed silent and I walked towards him, getting closer. Percy left the guitar resting on his bed. Then, he sat on the floor, his back against the wood of the footboard. I sat beside him.

"Why are you mad at me?" I asked softly, after some minutes in silence.

He sighed again and closed his eyes.

"I'm not mad at you, Alex. I'm just... mad at myself."

"Why?"

He didn't respond.

"You know you can trust me, Percy. We've known each other for a very long time."

"I know," was all he said.

Then, the silence came back. The curiosity was killing me but I didn't want to put pressure on him.

"Can I help you in some way?" I asked.

Percy opened his eyes and outlined a small, bitter smile. He took a little long in answer, but finally, he said:

"No, you can't, Alex."

"Okay..." I said, slightly uncomfortable by the situation. I took his hand and gave it a squeeze. He lifted his eyes and they fused into mine. "I know you, and I understand that you wanna be alone right now... but if you need me, I'll be here."

Percy sighed once again and intertwined our fingers. "I'm sorry for treating you like crap. I'm just—"

"I get it," I gave him the best smile I could, trying not to show the fact that he really had hurt me with his indifference. "I'll be with Annabeth downstairs if you need... well, anything."

He nodded and caressed my hand. His touch made a chill travel down my spine, as always he had contact with me. I wondered for the milesimal time if he could feel that electricity as well as I did.

"Thank you, Lex."

* * *

Harper and Annabeth waved enthusiastically at me as soon as they saw me entering the gym, where the homecoming dance was taking its place. The look on their faces was as shock as ever, not believing their own eyes when they noticed who my escort was.

Okay, maybe I had forgotten telling my friends that Jacob Black was taking me to the dance.

They came closer to us before I could reach them first.

"Hi, Alex!" Harper said, giving me the _you-have-a-lot-to-tell-me _look.

"What a surprise meeting you here!" added Annabeth, half-closing her eyes. "You didn't tell us you were coming."

I felt Jacob's eyes on me, but I tried to play it cool.

"Well, the truth is I didn't know I was coming until yesterday. Jacob persuaded me."

He smiled, showing his pearly white teeth, and gave me a soft squeeze on the hips, where his arm was surrounded me. I couldn't help but smiled back at him. Annabeth and Harper shared a complicity look.

"So..." I started, feeling an uncomfortable silence about to come. "Where are your dates?"

"Zeke is trying to get us something to drink," Harper said.

"And Luke is talking with Percy over there."

It was stronger than me, I swear, because I just couldn't stop myself from staring at where Annabeth had pointed.

And there he was in a corner, dressed in a black suit, looking more handsome than ever. He was talking earnestly with Annabeth's boyfriend, while in his hand there was a glass of punch. Percy must have felt a gaze on him, because he lifted his eyes and they found mine.

I instantly forgot about the fact that I was surrounded by hundreds of people, that we were about seven feet away, and that I had a date by my side that wasn't _him. _His eyes showed surprise and another feeling I couldn't understand, but then, something seemed to upset him, because Percy frowned and turned his attention back to Luke.

I frowned as well, feeling a mix of irritation and bewilderment. It had been two weeks since our talk in his bedroom but nothing had changed for the good. Not only Percy still seemed to be mad at me, but also he had been _avoiding_ me.

"Hey, Jake," I said, obeying an impulsive idea. "Let's go dance."

"Sure," he said, willingly.

I took his hand and dragged him to the dance-floor. The music was loud and enthusiastic, just what I needed. I was going to prove myself that _he_ wasn't going to affect my mood, so I started to dance around Jacob like there was no tomorrow. He didn't seem to mind it at all.

"I didn't know you were that much of a dancer," Jacob commented with a smile. He was tired but appeared to be having a great time; so was I. I really liked Jacob, he was so funny and sweet. I could definitely fall for him in a few more months.

Because that was what I had decided. I would leave Percy alone, if that was what he wanted. I was tired of being the one who always ended up hurt.

I was done with Percy Jackson.

Or that's what I thought.

"I'll get us something to drink," said Jake, standing up from where we were sitting. I gave him a smile and he left.

I took off my heels for a moment since my feet were hurting terribly. I sat by myself for a while, watching people dancing or just hanging out, when the chair beside me was moved a little and someone sat on it. I turned my gaze with a smile, thinking it would be Jacob, but when I saw it was Percy, my smile disappeared.

I opted to ignore him, but when his presence became awkward enough, I just couldn't stand it.

"Go away," I snapped, without giving him a look. I didn't even give him a sideways glance, so I wasn't sure which his expression would be. "Jake's coming."

"Oh, so... do I bother him?" he asked in a mocking tone.

Finally, I stared at him with cold eyes.

"No, and even if you did, he wouldn't mind. He's too nice."

Percy snorted and he removed our eye contact.

"So why can't I stay here? It's a public place."

"Because that is Jake's chair and I don't want you to stay."

"And why is that?"

"Why do I have to give an explanation to you? Did you give me one when you started to treat me like crap and avoid me?"

Percy said nothing. His eyes still were stuck on the front. Minutes passed by and he still didn't say a thing. When finally he looked at me again and opened his mouth to start talking, Jake approached us.

"Hey, Lex, sorry I took so long, some friends were..." he stopped abruptly when realized that Percy was there. "Oh, hi, Jackson."

But Percy didn't respond. He just stared at him for a moment, to then turn his eyes to meet mine and give me a hurt look.

"Lex?" he repeated. "Seriously? _He_ calls you _Lex_?"

This time, the one that stayed silent was me. I knew why he was overreacting like this. He was the only one I let call me that.

"Alex?" Percy insisted. I just stared at my hands, not knowing what to do or say. "Are you serious!"

"Whoa, man. Chill out. Don't yell at her... besides, it's just a nickname. What's your problem?" Jacob intervened, bewildered.

Percy stood up and got closer to Jake in a threatening way.

"My problem is you," he said, grinding his teeth.

"What are you—?"

"Okay... this is enough," I said, knowing it was time to stop that. I stood up too and placed myself between the two of them. "Let's just forget it and—"

"_I am_ your problem?" Jacob went on, ignoring me. "What the hell is that supposed to mean?"

"That means I don't like you and you better stay away from Alex."

"Percy, stop—"

"Are you serious? And who are you to make me stay away from her? You two don't even talk anymore."

"Jacob, it's enough."

"You mean nothing to her, Jackson. _Lex_ is with me now and she—" but, before he could even finish the sentence, Percy throw himself towards Jake and punch him directly on the face.

"Percy!" I shrieked, making that half of the people that were around us looked at where we were. "What the hell...? Jacob, sto—!"

But again, it was too late. Jacob had punched him back. He was stronger than Percy in that way, so when I saw Percy falling to the ground and Jacob throwing himself on top of him to go on with the fight, I knew that wasn't going to end good.

"Guys! Please, stop! Jacob, get off!"

I tried to come near and separate them, but a hand stopped me. I turned my head to see Annabeth, shaking her head.

"Let Luke, Grover and Zeke do it."

People had formed a circle around them, while Percy and Jacob continued with the fight. No one even tried to separate them, except from Luke, Grover and Zeke. They were enjoying the situation, considering it like a stupid way of entertainment.

_Assholes, _I thought, angry as hell.

I snorted and continued yelling, begging them to stop, when finally Luke could break them apart and dragged Percy away from there. I followed them with my gaze, but couldn't bring myself to keep up with them.

"Are you okay?" I asked softly, coming near Jacob, who was making sure Percy hadn't broken his nose. He nodded and that was enough for me. "What the fuck is wrong with you!" I lost my temper. "You could have hurt him bad! I told you to stop, I was _begging_ the two of you to stop!"

"Alex, listen..."

"Don't!" I interrupted him, completely freaked out. "Don't _'_Alex, listen' me!"

"He started it," he said through gritted teeth. "It was Jackson's fault."

"I know he started it, but it wasn't his fault. You messed with him too, and I really can't believe you did that..." I lifted my eyes and looked into his, disappointingly. "I thought you were different, Jake."

He didn't say anything. He didn't even look at me, which disappointed me even more. If Jacob really liked me and cared about me, he would at least try to convince me that he really was different, wouldn't he?

I let out a sigh and shook my head, giving him one last stare before walking away.

* * *

_This is one hell of a night_, I said to myself sarcastically, while searching for Percy around the crowd. I needed to talk to him and yell at him or something. I just couldn't live pretending that nothing had happened.

"Where's Percy?" I asked Grover as soon as I reach him, who was talking cheerfully with his girlfriend, Juniper.

He looked at me with serious eyes.

"Alex, I really don't think you should—"

"Sorry Grover, but I really don't give a damn about what you think right now." I cut him off. I was friends with him, but in that moment, all I could think about was talking with my _soon-to-be-ex _best friend. And clearly his doubtfulness wasn't making things easy for me. "I need to talk to him. Where is he?"

Grover stood there looking at me without saying a word for a moment, when finally, he sighed in surrender.

"He's at the backyard, near the fount... But, Alex, he..."

"Thank you!"

I went to where Grover had indicated me and without much difficulty, I found Percy sitting on the grass, while contemplating absent-mindedly the water. He had a bruise on his left eye. I slowed down and, when I got near enough, he felt me, but didn't lift his gaze.

"I don't feel like you screaming at me for screwing up your _oh-so-great_ night with Jacob Black, so go away."

I frowned, feeling a mix of pain and anger running through my body.

"What is wrong with you lately?" I asked, my voice showing my emotions. "Why are you being so mean towards me? What did I do, Percy!"

He shut his eyes and tautened his jaw.

"Just go, Alex."

I frowned again, this time even deeper.

"No, I won't! I'm _sick_ of this! Out of nothing you started to treat me like shit... when I tried to sort things out, it seemed to be it was everything okay again, but then... you began to avoid me! And tonight you tried to talk to me like nothing had happened and next, you just lose it with Jake!"

Percy stayed in silence and no word left his lips. I stared at him, not believing that, that guy in front of me was the one I was in love with. I just couldn't recognize him.

My heart sank and my eyes started to burn because of the tears that were about to come.

"Why are you so mad at me, Percy?" I asked, confused. My voice sounded weak. "What did I do?"

I thought he wouldn't answer, but I was wrong. He sighed and opened his eyes, but didn't look at me. He just stared ahead.

"I heard something you said... about me. Something you were talking with Annabeth and Harper at lunch a few weeks ago."

All I could do was look at him, more confused than ever.

"I don't remember what we were talking about, but I am sure I have _never_ said something bad about you."

"It wasn't something _bad_. It was something painful."

"Well...," I said, not knowing exactly where we were going to. I wanted to know what the hell I had said, but he seemed unwillingly to answer me that, so I just tried to move on. "Whatever I said, I'm sorry. I don't remember what it was, but I would never say or do something on purpose to cause you pain. I really didn't mean it."

Percy sighed and shook his head, with a bitter and cynic smile.

"Aren't you going to forgive me?" I let out in a trembling voice at his expression. My eyes started to burn again. "We used to be good friends, Percy..."

At that, Percy finally looked at me with his beautiful eyes. They showed pain too, which confused me.

"That's just it, Lex," he whispered, sadly. His eyes were making me shake inside. "I can't do it anymore."

"W-What?" I stuttered. The first tear glided down my cheek. "You don't want us to be friends?"

I couldn't have him in the way I really wanted to, so be friends was the only thing I had left... But now he didn't even want to be friends? Not having him at all? That was just... I couldn't handle it. I got up from the ground and, forgetting the fact I was in high heels, I tried to run away from there.

However, my attempt didn't succeed because something around my arm stopped me.

"Wait, let me—"

"Leave me alone!" I shrieked, hurt. I didn't look at him though. The last thing I wanted was that he saw me crying heartbroken over him.

Percy placed his soft hand on my cheek and made me lock eyes with him. The way he was holding me plus his oceanic eyes looking at me like _that_ almost provoked my knees to go weak. I just couldn't release myself.

"I'm sorry, Alex... just... forget it. Please, pretend I didn't say anything... I-I don't want to lose you."

"Well, it's too late for that."

"D-Don't... don't say that."

"Why? It's what you want. You don't want to be friends with me. That's okay... I'll leave you alone."

"Don't you get it, Alex!" he yelled, completely disturbed. He let go of me and threw his hands up in the air to then run them through his hair, frustrated. "It's not that I _don't _want to! I just can't! I can't be your friend because I love you! _I'm in love with you, dammit!_ And I am mad at you because you don't love me back! That is what you were talking with Harper and Annabeth! You told them you—!" But he couldn't go on.

Because, when he let out that he loved me, nothing else mattered. Not for me, at least.

With a huge smile that just didn't match with my tears, I grabbed his face in my hands and kissed him. I kissed him like I had always wanted to do it. I kissed him passionately, proving finally to myself that we did fit together as I had always thought.

Percy reacted as soon as he felt my lips on his. He just let himself get carried away, while he surrounded me with his strong arms by the waist.

I pulled away for a moment, just because I wanted to know his reaction.

He looked at me confused but with sparkling and happy eyes.

"What was...? You... Why...? But you told Annabeth and Harper that... I thought you..." he started babbling.

I couldn't help but laugh.

"I lied, Percy. I didn't want anyone to know."

Percy looked at me amazed, while a huge smile appeared on his alluring face.

"So... you _do _love me?"

I grinned because, for the first time in my life, I wouldn't lie. I _couldn't_ lie anymore.

"Yes. I love you, Percy Jackson."


End file.
